Second Moderator Election
The second moderator election started on June 8th, 2013 http://tbgs.tk/forums/viewtopic.php?pid=83783#p83783, and they chose one person to become a moderator. 5 people made a speech to be a moderator, SomeNights-, sanjayraj, jji10dino, Somelia, and EnderJRV. http://tbgs.tk/forums/viewtopic.php?id=801 You have to be a TBGer to be able to run to be a moderator, so everyone with above 20 posts could enter. http://tbgs.tk/forums/viewtopic.php?pid=83783#p83783 There was no age limit to run. http://tbgs.tk/forums/viewtopic.php?pid=84326#p84326 Anybody could vote, and people were allowed to vote for themselves if they thought that they would be a good moderator. It is the second moderator election on tbgs.tk, and the seventh moderator election on the TBGs. Speeches SomeNights- Heya there! I'm SomeNights, better known as angelica101. I'm pretty sure I'd be a good mod since I'm really active, and I'll get an activity boost after school ends c: I know that the content limit here is the same as Scratch, since it is practically part of it. I'm comfortable with moderating tools and I know when to use them so I won't just go around closing topics for no reason. I can easily spot spambots to report. One thing I'm not sure of is the fact I was a new TBGer not so long ago... Anyways, I check the site a few times a day to see if there are any active games. I'm never really on using my laptop, but I use an iPhone, which helps a lot. It'd be great if I was elected mod, even just temporarily. I'd really like it. ^^ Thanks, SomeNights- http://tbgs.tk/forums/viewtopic.php?pid=83854#p83854 sanjayraj Um...hi! I'm sanjayraj, and I decided to run for mod :) I am a mod on two forums - fun forums and the fire forums, and I have some experience. I can be active a lot since its summer, and I'll do my best to come online every day. I think I should be mod since I'm active. I don't post that much, but I can check at least twice a day. I sometimes am on using my laptop, and I can check by iPad. I would really like it if I was a mod, it would be great. I have some experience, so I know how the moderating system works. I will exterminate all spam, and make sure that the TBG forum is clean. Thanks, Sanjay http://tbgs.tk/forums/viewtopic.php?pid=83999#p83999 jji10dino Hi everyone! I've decided to try and become a mod. I think I'd be a good mod because I am very active. I am also jji7skyline's brother. I kind of know how the moderating goes, partly because I watch jji7skyline irl and partly because I see many posts by them. I hate people who spam/swear. I would like to get rid of those people or stop them from spamming/swearing. I have over 1000 posts. (No offence SomeNights-) and I'd like to help people. Thank you for taking the time to read this. jji10dino http://tbgs.tk/forums/viewtopic.php?pid=84237#p84237 Somelia Hello, fellow TBGers! I'm Somelia, and I'm running for moderator. I have decided to run because I think that every good website needs good moderation, and I believe that I am up to the task. I have had previous moderating experience in administrating the Teleport the Universe forums. I have free time this summer and could be very active. I promise to be the best moderator I can be. Please consider voting for me, and thanks for reading. --- Somelia http://tbgs.tk/forums/viewtopic.php?pid=84350#p84350 EnderJRV Hi there. This is EnderJRV, also kinda known as scratch_yoshi, and I'd like to run for moderator. I've had some experience moderating, and I think I'm well qualified for the job. I respond to reports, have a good sense of humor, and I'm not that guy who wins the election then promptly bans everyone. Well, is there much more to say? Oh, I'll be open after this Friday, I'm on vacation this week. Hopefully that doesn't askew my chances. ~The Ender JRV http://tbgs.tk/forums/viewtopic.php?pid=87256#p87256 References